


Half gods are worshipped in wine and flowers (real gods require blood)

by firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin



Series: Monsta X sunny summer fic bingo [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gods, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Mythology References, Platonic Romance, Star-crossed, Stream of Consciousness, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/pseuds/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not fond of chaos. He’s not fond of violence. Being the god of death, it wasn’t supposed for Shownu to love every living being on the Earth ― but he does. He does with every cell of his entire cosmos. He loves them like he loves the moon and stars, like he loves Wonho’s smiling face, he loves them too much not to care. He loves their voices and their souls.<br/>But there’s a voice that overrides the others ― that calms down the dying ones, that glows and loves and hopes and shares. Shownu wants to touch it, to drown himself in its warmth, he wants that soul to live a long and happy life and to die peacefully in its dream.<br/><i>Fate has a different idea.</i><br/><b>alternatively:</b> Hoseok’s the god of life and didn’t sign up for any this shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ‘til the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Their Eyes Were Watching God, by Zora Neale Hurston
> 
> I'M TOTALLY NOT SORRY FOR THAT  
>  ~~a very proud mom, indeed~~

The first time Death hears its voice, his whole cosmos change.

It softens and it glows ― he feels warmth surrounding him, drowning him.

It’s a child, a boy, crying his lungs out under the careful watch of his creator and his parents, his voice echoing like thunder on Hyunwoo’s bones and spirit. It’s a soul, burning, blooming, vivid, and it touches him like no other ever had.

Its creator stands proud, face full of happiness. He, too, glows ― representation of Life itself, the sun on his eyes, earth on his skin, glowing like a million stars in the night sky.

Jooheon’s the soul, child born to please the moon and stars and sun, carrying so much life and brightness that even Death can’t help but fall.

“He’s beautiful.” Hyunwoo says, and Hoseok’s smile’s grateful.

“I know.”

*

Jooheon grows up to be an excited child, smile always on his face, ready to share his light with everyone who comes closer enough to feel it. Hyunwoo watches him, empty voids creeping inside his mind, loud, too loud, of wishes and desires and the need to be one of these lucky people.

When the soul sings, even the fire dances to his voice, surrounded by its life, devouring its excitement with eagerness. Hyunwoo’s flooded by distress, misery twisting inside his guts like venom. He wants the stars blinking in the human’s eyes, he wants the happiness of his dimples showing off for the whole world to see, the warmth of his soul. He wants everything.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

“I want him.”

Hoseok’s eyes are cold as the sea.

“No. Not yet.”

And Death obeys.

*

“I told you so.”

Life’s features twist in sadness, and Hyunwoo watches the children playing and laughing.

If Jooheon’s soul is the brightness of the stars itself, Gunhee’s soul is the night sky waiting to be taken.

The flame of love surrounds both of them, infiltrating inside their hearts and their minds, burning, burning, living.

It will die, Death knows, and it sends a pang of guilt through his chest. It will die sooner than he hoped it would. As nothing escapes death, would it be stupid to hope that at least they have time to share it with each other before he needs to take it from them?

Death knows it would.

_Fate’s a cruel, cruel mistress._

*

“Hey, Gun-ah, do you fear the death?”

“The god?”

“No. I mean – yes, but… Dying. Are you scared of dying?”

“I don’t know. I think not. Should I?”

“I don’t know.”

“Does it matter?”

“... No.”

 _It matters,_ Death wants to say, but Life’s burning eyes shut him up. _It matters more than I wished it did._

“Do not interfer.” Hoseok orders, but there’s a pleading in his voice, despair on his lips.

“I won’t.” Hyunwoo bowes his head in defeat.

“Forgive me.”

_I can’t._

*

“Do you think they’ll have time?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Fate doesn’t wait for anybody.”

*

“Jooheon, are you scared of dying?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I would leave you.”

It’s the last time Death sees Life smiling.

_His fault. His fault only. Fate has nothing to do with death and he should know that._

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

*

There’s blood everywhere.

Blood on Jooheon’s lips. Blood on Gunhee’s face. Blood splattered on the ground, coloring the knuckles of the hate, the prejudice.

There’s blood everywhere.

Death’s existence is surrounded by blood.

“Stop! _Stop! You’re going to kill him!_  Please, stop!”

“Take care of him.” Hoseok’s pleading eyes remember Hyunwoo of light shining through precious stones, kaleidoscopes of infinite colors glowing inside his irises.

“I will.”

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“My fault.” Jooheon sobs non-stop, Gunhee’s body’s cold on his arms. “My fault. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry.”

Hoseok’s lips taste like blood that night.

Life has salty tears on his face, shaky hands losing its warmth.

Death promises himself that he’ll never let it happen again.

*

“You should not challenge Fate.”

“She doesn’t scare me.”

“So be careful, at least. You know how it works, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

He does.

Fate, Love, all of them ― even Life.

Death comes for them all.

*

Jooheon’s body’s cold, his lips pale, his eyes closed.

Death touches his face, caresses his hair, appreciates the silence.

“I’m sorry.” he mouths.

“He’s yours.”

Hyunwoo stares at Life, at Hoseok’s tired eyes, at the sun slowly dimming on his core.

What’s the point of taking everything? What’s the point of seeing something so beautiful growing up, what’s the point of taking care of it, if he’s going to kill it all in the end? Hyunwoo’s tired of it. He’s tired of killing Life’s smile ― he wants to be the _cause_  of it, not to take it.

“No, he’s not.”

Death comes for them all.

But certain things never die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything, you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld)


	2. the god’s protégé

_“Jooheon?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I love you.”_

_…_

_“What was that for?”_

_“I don’t know. Just an impression.”_

_“Oh. I love you too, you know.”_

_Gunhee smile doesn’t reach his eyes._

I think we’re star-crossed, _he thinks, but doesn’t say anything._

_It’s better off this way._

**Author's Note:**

> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything, you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld) ;3


End file.
